The slave
by SaSoRe-NyU
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que no todo estaba perdido? Que decepción tan grande el del saber que lo único que me mantenía vivo era mi naturaleza y el verdadero sentido de mi arte que ya eh perdido debido a tu egoísmo y tu sentido de la eternidad.    Yaoi/ Sasodei/ AU /


**(n/a) :**Holaaaa! Eh aquí **mi primer fic** (publicado) del que espero sean muchos!

Poooor favor les pido que me dejen **review** probablemente amenazándome para que mejore mi calidad de escritura! **Pliss** solo con sus criticas podre ser capas de mejorar! (yo solo trabajo a la fuerza o con presión u.u)

**Pareja****: **Si bien a partir de este capítulo Sasori no tendrá prácticamente mas protagonismo, es **Sasodei**, después veré si pongo a otra pareja.

**Advertencias**: Este fic es y será **yaoi sasodei** así que a los que no les gusta el yaoi o el sasodei aténganse a leerlo; si bien soy principiante en historias de **horror o violencia** tratare de hacerlo lo mas violento que mi cabecita pueda crear.

**Universo Alterno**

Además tiene **un poco de OoC** , lo lamento pero todavía tengo que perfeccionarme.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto no me pertenecen ( TTT^^TTT) le pertenecen a masashikishimto, y si por mi fuese Naruto seria Yaoi y principalmente sasodei :)

**Aclas****!:**

- Bla bla bla – diálogos

_Bla bla bla_ -Recuerdo, pensamientos o alguna frase "clave" (ustedes se van a dar cuenta…)

(Bla bla bla) – Algún tipo de aclaración

Sin mas que agregar** Enjoy!** :D (si es que esto se puede disfrutar… :/)

* * *

><p><strong>The slave<strong>

**Capitulo1: sobrevive**

~ Demuéstrame que valió la pena haberte dejado con vida ~

El fuerte gusto metálico bañaba su boca, su largo cabello y su cuerpo malherido.

Por donde quiera que viese allí estaba aquel liquido vital se escapaba de su interior sin ser capaz de frenar las numerosas hemorragias.

El fuerte dolor que sentía reemplazaba cualquier otro sentimiento o sensación.

La imposibilidad de atender aquel estimulo de dolor lo hacia resignarse y sofocarse mas a el, puesto que le era imposible moverse.

Allí en el frío y sucio piso se encontraba aquel hombre incapaz de concretar la venganza que había planeado hace semanas. Incapaz de destruir al ser causante de todo su dolor físico y emocional. A aquel ser que quiso y respeto como maestro durante incontables años, el mismo que le había arrebatado la poca felicidad que le quedaba.

Su Danna, su querido Danna.

- Vamos Dei-Chan levándote- Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo énfasis en prefijo "Chan". Aquella voz hizo eco en sus oídos y desapareció en su cabeza sin prestarle mucha atención. Solo se guiaba de los incontables insultos que planeaba escupirle en la cara.

-…phtpgt…- El único ruido que escapo de su garganta fue una aguda tos seguida del gorgoteo que hacia la sangre en su boca y laringe.

La sangre comenzó a escaparse por las comisuras de su boca mientras seguía tosiendo. Definitivamente esto no iba bien, sus pulmones debían de haberse colapsado, ya que su respiración era dificultosa por aquel líquido que interrumpía el proceso.

-Cuan perfecto ángel esta atrapado debajo mío, preso de mi locura por su perfección- Sus palabras sonaron como si un susurro fuesen, mientras acariciaba con énfasis la mejilla del menor y le sonreía ligeramente. Este volvió a toser sangre.

-¿Qué sucede Dei-Chan mi juego no te gusto? Oh discúlpame, ¿acaso te eh lastimado?-De la forma mas cínica fingió un puchero y miro con ojos de borrego al menor.

-…phtphtpk…- Deidara volví a toser sangre en un nuevo intento por hablar.

-¡Pero mi querido Dei –Chan no te esfuerces!, no quisiera que un ángel como tu se manchase tanto...- Con paso ligero se sentó arriba del menor, apresando su cintura con sus piernas. Sasori se acerco al oído de Deidara, compartiendo su aliento; haciendo que el cuerpo de este se convulsionase ante tal acto. -…con su propia sangre- susurro, Lamiendo la sangre que se encontraba coagulada en el cuello del menor, producto de anteriores mordeduras que le había realizado.

-Creo que no podré jugar mas con tigo ¿verdad?- fantasmeo cerca de su lóbulo.

Deidara ya no tenia fuerza, ni para apartarlo ni para agredirlo, su cuerpo ya no le respondía y sus parpados empezaban a cansarse.

El pelirrojo se percato ante tal acto de inmediato.- No mi ángel todavía no te duermas que no termine de jugar con tigo-

Al menor se le dificulto pensar y respirar, eran dos acciones que juntas ya no podía realizar. Pronto respirar se convirtió en una ardua tarea la cual ya no era capaz de efectuar.

Sasori reparo el terrible esfuerzo que realizaba Deidara para seguir con vida, retiro los cabellos con sangre de su cuello y se entero en el.

Lo único que logro sentir el menor fue como si dos cuchillos estuviesen clavándose en el cuello, provocándole con fuerte grito que escapo de su lacerada boca. Acto seguido el pelirrojo abrazo con mas fuerza a su alumno para inmovilizarlo, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de este, provocando mas de una gemido de dolor.

La fuerza que realizaba sobre el cuerpo del menor era tal que este no dudo haber escuchado mas de un hueso quebrarse en el acto.

-…phtphtphk...- Deidara volvió a toser en un nuevo intento de hablar escupido sangre, ensuciando la espalda del mayor en el proceso.-Bastar…-Sasori reforzó su abrazo cortándole mas la respiración al rubio y dejándolo sin terminar de hablar.

El menor sintió que su cuerpo cada vez tomaba mayor peso y ya no tubo fuerzas para pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Antes de perder la conciencia por completo el pelirrojo se alejo de su cuello lamiendo levemente la sangre que salía por aquellos pequeños orificios que le había hecho. Levanto mas su rostro y miro al rubio con aires de superioridad garrando con una sola mano su cara, obligándolo a observarle, acto seguido se relamió los labios carmesí producto de la sangre del menor.

-Mírame Dei, mírame bien, necesito que estés consiente, solo un momento mas- zamarreo la cara de Deidara y lo despabilo por un momento – _solo un momento mas_ – susurrando lo ultimo se enderezo soltando su rostro y entreabrió su boca levemente y la cerro de golpe.

El pelirrojo se volvió a acercar al rubio quedando a escasos centímetro, inclusive mas cerca que antes; En un movimiento rápido y ágil rompió todo tipo de lejanía y sello los labios del menor con los suyos.

Deidara, aun consiente de los actos del mayor, trato de alejarlo pero fue imposibilitado ya que este le sostuvo las muñecas con su mano por arriba de su cabeza.

No tardo mucho en que Sasori se dejase de conformar con el simple contacto y dio marcha a mover sus labios, odiaba esperar, mientras tanto el menor no le correspondía el beso, solo trataba por todos sus medios de separarlo. Cuando tras escasos segundos se dio cuanta que sus esfuerzos eran en vano fue cuando se percato del gusto metálico que ahora bañaba su boca. El mayor había mordido su lengua, dándole de beber su sangre de la misma.

Al sentir lo estático que estaba el ojiazul puso en marcha su plan, separando sus labios y forzando los mismos con su lengua. La fuerza fue tal que el menor se vio incapaz a evitarlo.

Nuevamente el gusto metálico baño su boca, siendo ahora en mayor cantidad, tal fue así que se vio obligado a tragárselo. Su gusto era particular, tenia gusto a sangre, no lo podía negar, después de todo eso era, pero sin embargo esta era embriagadora, adictiva, dulce, agria, deliciosa, todavía no encontraba las palabras justas para describirla pero no podía dejar de beberla y ante tal, de corresponder el beso.

Pasados unos minutos el aire se vio escaso en sus pulmones y la necesidad de respirar hizo reaccionar al pelirrojo y separarse por un momento del ojiazul. Ambos se encontraban con la respiración desbocada y imperceptiblemente ruborizados. Un hilillo de saliva y sangre comunicaba sus bocas y presto a no decir mas el pelirrojo dio comienzo a otro beso, este mucho mas apasionado.

El contacto volvió a romperse luego de unos minutos y raramente el rubio se sintió con mas fuerza que las que poseía con anterioridad.

El ojimiel libero las manos del menor pero no se levanto de arriba suyo, y sonando los huesos de su mano dijo:- debo de acomodarte los huesos, si no quieres que estos queden mal- en un ágil y aireado movimiento se paro y dio marcha a la que seria la próxima tortura de Deidara.

Se posiciono frente a una de las piernas del menor y sin ningún tipo de sutilizas jalo el miembro con todas su fuerzas reacomodando el hueso roto.

Un fuerte grito deserto de los labios de rubio y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus profundo ojos azules.

~ Poco tiempo después ~

Deidara se encontraba totalmente desparramado en el piso, todavía su espalda se contorsionaba por el dolor y yacía en un gran charco de sangre, _su propia sangre._

Mientras tanto Sasori lo miraba de lejos con una media sonrisa en sus labios y se acerco con ligereza al menor, volviendo a sentarse sobre sus piernas lo que provoco otro gran grito por parte del ya malherido rubio. Lo miro como si de una obra de arte se tratase y este tosió escupiendo sangre, producto del grito que había ocasionado su falta de aire.

El mayor siniestro sonrío y observo la gran gota de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura les labio del menor. Acerco su dedo índice a la mancha, remojando su dedo en aquel liquido, luego alejo su dedo y se lo acerco a su boca.

Los ojos de Deidara no se perdían de ningún movimiento, atento a que podría ser lo próximo que le hiciese, mas el mayor poso su dedo en sus labios y lo deslizo sobre la superficie de estos, tiñéndolos de un perfecto carmesí.

Una torcida sonrisa se formo en su rostro y se acerco a la mejilla del menor, dejándole impreso la marca de la sangre que conformaba el beso.

-t….te…- cerro fuertemente los ojos dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de sus profundos orbes- Te… odi….- Las lagrimas seguían cayendo como si lo que estuviese por decir fuese una de las cosas mas dolorosas que podría haber dicho en su vida- te odio-

El ojimiel lo miro sin reparo- yo no- Poso el torso de su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio y la acaricio, ante tal acto el menor solo apretó con mas fuerza sus ojos.

El pelirrojo volvió a acercarse al ojiazul -Deidara concédeme tus últimos momentos de humanidad, no dejes que Morfeo te separa de mi, aguanta solo unos minutos -

Las palabras para el menor ya no eran nada, solo escuchaba un pequeñísimo susurro, como si de viento se tratase, entreabrió sus ojos en señal de respuesta

-Prométeme algo, prométeme que el dejarte con vida no ah sido en vano y que nos volveremos a ver, tan solo prométeme eso- Extendió su mano en frente del rostro del ojiazul para que la viese y enderezo su dedo meñique- Prométemelo- El menor levanto con fuerza su brazo gritando por el dolor de las fracturas y entrelazaron sus dedos.

Sasori sonrío castamente y beso al menor, abrasándolo y ejerciendo mas fuerza de la necesaria sobre el cuerpo de este acortando su respiración – Adiós Deidara, hasta pronto- Apretó mas fuerza el cuerpo que tenia entre sus brazos y lo dejo inconciente.

El pelirrojo lo recostó, ya estando inconciente, sobre el suelo y se paro alejándose del escenario el que había ocurrido todo.

-Era hora de que acabases ¿No crees Sasori?-

-Cállate Tobi, todavía no comprendo que haces aquí-

-Ya te lo eh dicho el líder me ah enviado para asegurarme que no cometieses ninguna estupidez-

-El único que comete estupideces eres tu- Diciendo lo ultimo dio un fuerte puntapié en el estomago del pelinegro y antes de marcharse por la gran puerta de la iglesia miro hacia atrás, observando el implacable cuerpo de su ex alumno tendido en los primeros escalones de la tarima del lugar. – _Nos veremos pronto Dei-_

* * *

><p>Chachaaaan! :D puf puf por fin eh terminado … el primer capitulo …u.u<p>

-Bueno por si no entendieron: Sasori es un vampiro

-Sasori tiene una variante de bipolaridad! xD

-Todo paso dentro de una iglesia (¿?) D:

Bueno acá termino y sin mas sintiéndome con un peso menos en la espalda por haber publicado por fin me voy.

Tratare de subir el próximo capitulo pronto, que será enteramente un flash back de Deidara.

Noss vemos! Chuuuu! (K) por fis déjenme un review y recuerden cada vez que me dejan un review la señorita inspiración visita a alguna autora de sasodei y la ínsita a escribir un lemon :D


End file.
